dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Lyle Mirafuentes
Lyle Mirafuentes is a minor character from the ''Q-Basic Gorillas'' fanfic webcomic by Dozerfleet Comics, appearing only in flashbacks and as pictures on walls. He is the deceased father of Stacey Mirafuentes-Calisome, brother of George Mirafuentes, husband of Anna Mirafuentes, and eventual father-in-law of Rob Calisome. Character bio Born of mixed American and Filipino descent, Lyle as a very religious and devout family man from the get-go, whose life interests besides consisted largely of lumber transport. He got a job in that field some time after marrying Anna Ramona Delapeña in Indianapolis, IN - where their daughter Stacey was born. He eventually moved to the Lansing area, though his contract work often meant trips to the Upper Penninsula of Michigan. He encouraged Stacey to pursue her passion of archeology, particularly her love of history regarding the mysteriously-vanished "Bokomar" nation. He would often allow his brother, George Mirafuentes, to visit with Stacey for this reason. When he discovered how seriously Stacey wanted to get married when she came of age to her long-time childhood friend Rob Calisome, he encouraged them both to be patient and to time the events leading up to their wedding wisely. However, he was unable to live long enough to see that day come. He died of prostate cancer some time before Stacey began her internship working for Fred Regale. His near-saintly demeanor made him a major inspiration in Stacey's life, to the point that she reflects back on him for inspiration to keep going when the Ice Chimps take her hostage during the Battle of Lansing. Personality Lyle is a softspoken, calculating individual who often proves very likeable. He is seldom seen getting angry about anything, ever, and has shown himself a man of incredible patience. That being said, he knows how to make himself clear when the situation calls for it. In the face of his cancer, he battles it bravely, though he loses the battle. His "saintly" demeanor becomes a moral inspiration to Rob and Stacey both, even long after his death. Development Character role In late 2014, it was decided that Stacey would want to have some memories of her deceased father that would help shape her character motivations, thus adding some character depth to the Mirafuentes family to make them as engaging to watch in their struggles as are the Gorillas that the story is centrally about. Much inspiration for Lyle's personality - and role in Stacey's past - came from Cliff Robertson's portrayal of Ben Parker in the 2002 Spider-Man film. Digital model Lyle's face was designed to reflect that he is related to Stacey, a face which was in-turn reverse-engineered from Miriam Flippo in both Sims 3 and Sims 4 and modified to make the eyes more consistent with Filipino genetics. While he is primarily most active in Sims 3 for actual webcomic content, his Sims 4 model is used for some promo art. See also * Stacey Mirafuentes * George Mirafuentes * Anna Mirafuentes * ''Q-Basic Gorillas: The Webcomic'' Category: Q-Basic Gorillas characters